Swimming exercises are generally limited to swimmers practicing different types of swimming such as the crawl, the backstroke, and the like. Here, the swimmer must have some knowledge of how to swim as well be able constantly move from place to place within a pool.
Popular swimming exercise and training equipment includes, floats such as floatation boards and/or fins that generally limit a swimmer to practice their kicking. Additionally, the use of hand paddles is known which attach to a swimmer to allow them to practice their hand strokes, and the like.
Other types of well known floats have included raft type floats. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,857 to Hoy, Jr.; 5,088,723 to Simmons; and 5,779,513 to Burton et al. However, such rafts are not useable for practicing exercises other than some kicking and paddling with their hands, and do not allow the exerciser to be in a supported seated position.
Floating chair type devices have also been well known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,555,589 to Farina; 2,803,839 to Mosley; 3,117,327 to Mathew; 5,052,965 to Klapp et al.; and 5,964,628 to Scanlon et al. The stability of these devices is generally limited to the person sitting in a non-moving position so that the chair will not capsize. A user is not able to do much more than some kicking, and the like, as any form of exercise.
Attempts have been made of the years to create some exercise floats. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,280 to Williams; 5,314,395 to Ciolino; and 6,837,765 to Lauziere. However, these devices are generally limited to seat type devices where the user may be able to do sit-ups, and/or paddle with their hands, and the like. However, these devices are not too stable to be easily used over time, and are prone to capsizing
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.